


Try this for Size

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pm me please, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, beta reader wanted, editor wanted, oversimulation, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: Well you didn't expect the hoodie you got at the thrift store , becomes a sentient armor  asking a favor from you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a silly Rp on a discord chat with a friend based on silly anime and orenjimaru artwork on tumblr.  
> So if you do see any mistakes do msg me please.

"Hello niñita… Haven’t you ever heard the phrase,“‘If something’s too good to be true there is something wrong’...hmm?" Inside, you were terrified. Your heart raced, as you stared up at what used to be a hoodie that you found at a thrift store. Now what stood before you was a tall man, dressed entirely in black. Dark wisps of smoke seemed to billow off his body,and a smug smirk adorned his lips. You put on a brave face, clenching your shaking hands.  
"What kind of freak disguises himself as a fucking hoodie? Can't you pick up chicks some other way?"  
He looked down at you, his arms folded across his chest as he thought. "I forgot your kind doesn't have use of magic armor anymore..." He stooped down to you, getting into your personal space. You jerk back in response, feeling his tendrils running up your legs.  
He held your chin up to him then, his smirk ever present, "You put a brave face hermosa... but your eyes are too expressive."  
Your eyes widen just a bit, and you could feel your body trembling as he moved closer to you. Despite this, you continued to put on a brave face.  
"Yeah yeah, what the hell do you want?" you snap at him, "Also, you owe me a new hoodie! It gets cold around here." You mumble the last part, shaking your leg as the tendril wound its way up in an attempt to deter its path.  
You notice his hungry gaze you looking up and down.  
" Oh mi pajarita , I can help you with that.”  
With a swipe of his smoking hand, he somehow makes you fall into your bed. You sit up quickly, his form disappearing and reappearing once more as your hoodie. You instantly feel much warmer, and the sensation of his touch is on you everywhere. The warmth of the hoodie was almost comforting.  
"You’re so soft ,pajarita. I forgot how soft you wearers are sometimes..." You felt the press of warm lips on your neck.

You gasp at the sudden sensation, a bright blush forming on your cheeks as you reach back to cover your neck.  
"H-hey! Stop that!" You whimper softly, almost feebly.  
"You said wanted me to keep you warm gatita, this how I'm helping you." You felt soft touches across your stomach, the hoodie making itself a bit tighter imitating a warm blanket. You gasp jumping back as if you could escape from the touches across your stomach. "F-fine," you mumble softly laying back against the soft bed, letting the warmth envelop you. If you had a set of magically embedded, sentient armor that could change into clothes, might as well take advantage.  
"So what, I can control you or what? Technically I bought you so you're mine..."

"You may have bought me. cariňo, but in order to truly own me, you have to give something in return. What’s the saying your people use?" His tendrils stop it exploration around your body, "Ahh...Now I remembered,Everything has it price."

By then you were panting. No one had ever touched you like that before. His tendrils stroked and caressed your skin gently through their exploration. "What do I have to give??" You asked breathless, "and what happens if I refuse?"

"Hmmm...if you refuse , I'll leave you alone and find another a willing host…," You could feel his warmth behind you now cradling you from behind on his body. He carefully lay his chin on your head, “If you give your consent, you’ll allow me to pleasure you until I'm satisfied. That is how I feed. From sexual pleasure from my host.”

"And what do I get out of this arrangement? As much as I love demonic clothing, I don't know how this benefits me." You mumbled softly, leaning into the warmth of his body. You closed your eyes, your body relaxing against his as his arms wrapped around you. You couldn't help but feel relaxed with his warmth surrounding you. And you had to admit having company wasn't so bad either, as you had been by yourself for so long.

"Well, you're kind doesn't need me anymore since you're at peace..." he brushed your hair to back of your ears, "Maybe, I can be your companion to keep you company, and keep you safe. I’d rather have peace and quiet to be honest."  
He look around messy room, "And maybe remind you to care for yourself, or help you along the way."  
You gave a thoughtful hum, nodding slowly. You really had nothing to lose, and maybe it was they way he made you relax against him or the way his warmth radiated across your body, but you really didn't mind his company. "That sounds fair..."

"Good, have you eaten at all then?" he asked, quirking a brow, and looking at you curiously.  
You opened your mouth to answer but just as you were doing so, your stomach let out a long growl. You blushed, shaking your head.

You could feel his chuckle vibrate behind you, "Still like a little girl, then?" he murmured, kissing the top of your forehead with affection. "Come on, let’s go to your kitchen..."

You huffed, pouting,"I am not a little girl! I just forget sometimes!" which was true. Oftentimes, you would forgo eating to run errands or work instead.  
He gave a chuckle, lifting you off the bed to your feet, standing beside you. He snakes an arm around your waist then, leading you towards the kitchen. "Well then, if you're such a big girl you should know that you need to feed yourself, gatita."  
Once reaching to your kitchen he somehow managed to use whatever leftover stuff you had and make for a edible lunch for you.  
While eating you glance over to the man. He's awfully close to you, and you begin to blush. He took notice of this, giving a smirk as he moved closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. Again you feel his now familiar warmth envelop you, sighing a bit.  
"You blush a lot…," he murmurs as he nuzzles against the side of your neck.  
You swallow your food, almost choking on it at the comment, "Uhm...so do you eat?" you ask, attempting to change the subject.  
"No, but I do enjoy the texture and taste. It doesn't really give me much substance." he answered casually, placing more kisses on your neck, rumbling in content, "Are you usually this sensitive pajarita?"

"What do you mean sensitive?!" you huffed back at him, your voice wavering as he pressed his lips to a particularly sensitive part of your neck. He took notice of this, his lips curling into a smug smirk.

He pressed his teeth to that particular spot, taking in your reaction to him. Another shudder ran down your spine at the sensation, a soft whimper slipping past your lips.  
"This pajarita...And you haven't given me your consent . I can only tease you what I could give you. This is how we and our wearers bind. A contract if you will, with the signature,” He placed another kiss to the spot on your neck, “being made by me making a mark on your neck.."  
Your whole face was red by then, your breaths coming out in short pants as he continued to nip at the spot on your neck. you felt your head nod slowly, forgetting about the rest of your meal as his hands massaged your hips.  
"How do I do that? J-just say, "hey I consent," or what?" you asked, your snark still on even though you were thoroughly flustered.

He stopped massaging your hips, bringing his head away from your neck, " As tempting to have you as my host pajarita, I don't think you can handle me . A lot of my hosts can't endure my intensity... They tend to break after I have my fill of them."  
"B-break?" You turned your head looking back at him, eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean break? And what makes you think I can't handle you!? I can handle a lot you know!" you snapped at him.  
He tilts his head to side " To get your consent, I must claim you through orgasm. Your sexual pleasure will feed be...however I may end up making you beg for mercy pajarita...It may take hours until I'm satisfied. I haven’t fed in a while... and to end the ceremony, I will bite your neck to claim you as my wearer."

"Tch’. That’s it? You think I can't handle a few orgasms? You make it sound like it’s going to be horrible.” you huffed at him, poking his chest with your finger, "I'm a lot sturdier than I look," you crossed your arms frowning, your eyes looking away from him, "And why even tell me this if you didn't want me to be your wearer anyway..."

"As I said, I haven’t fed for some time, and right now you look very tempting to eat. To devour you until you’re begging for me to claim you at my mercy..." his tone sounded as sweet and thick as honey to your ears.  
“What if...we did a trial? Is that possible? I mean, I don't really feel like dying but…,” you held onto yourself, thinking. You didn't really have much to lose at this point. No real friends, a boring,menial job.You couldn’t remember the last time you had spoken to your family, or when they had even bothered to reach out to you.

He gave a hearty laugh "Oh no cariňo, my hosts don't break to the point that they’re dying. I just have an...insatiable appetite.." He directed you towards the table making you sit on it with him standing between your legs, "Hmm..a trial you say? That could be arranged..I wouldn’t mind a little snack before my meal..."  
He went moved down to his knees holding your thighs apart. Hands moving to pulling off your panties.  
"Hope your ready for this pajarita," he cooed to you, his tendrils holding onto your hips and hands so to limit your movement. You let out a gasp when you felt his warm breath against your heat.  
“Whaaat?! Woah!" You wiggle your hips testing the strength of the tendrils. They held you tight, as his lips began to press against your thighs.  
" Don't say I didn't warn you, gatita." You could feel his lips curl as they pressed to your warmth. A soft moan slipped past your lips as he began to lick and nip at your thighs and inner lips. Your body continued to wiggle against him, your breathing turning into short pants as he continued to ignore you core.  
"Look how wet you're getting...All for me?" Another kiss was pressed to your warmth, "I should reward you. Do you think you deserve that?" he asks you, grinning.

"S-Shut up…," you snap back at him,trying to control your breathing. You internally berated yourself for getting so worked up so quickly.  
You could feel his lips on you, as he pressed his mouth against you nether lips once again, this time his tongue lazily exploring your slick entrance. It trailed upwards then, swirling around your clit. Swiping it against it a few times, enjoying your squirming under him. At the same time, one of his tendrils wrap around your breasts, the tip of it toying with your hardening buds. He began to suck on your clit, a tendril wrapping up your leg and teasing your entrance. You let out a sharp yelp at this, shuddering at the sensation.  
"Too much already cariňo? I haven't started yet." he lifted himself up from you, eyes cast down at your lithe form as it laid on the table, his tendrils on your legs spreading you wide open for his view.  
"Look at all this slick just leaking out for me.." his tendrils rubbed against your entrance coating itself with your juices.  
"I d-don't know...what you're talking about..." You panted, your hands clawing at the table below you as the tendrils teased your entrance.  
You heard him chuckle again. "I wonder how long that brave act will last.." he leaned down once more, and nipped at your clit causing a moan to spill from your lips. "You're already this wet for me...How much will it take for you to begin to for beg me I wonder..."

The tendrils force you legs to bend, pushing your knees to your chest. You jerked in surprise as the motion exposed yourself to him. Some of the tendrils spread your lower lips open, letting the tendril slide it inside with ease. You gasp, bucking your hips as much as you can while being held down. You notice his crimson gaze getting brighter, almost hungrier at your helpless form before him.  
"If only you could see how pretty you pajarita, so willing and open to me and taking me so well . You’ll be able to hear how wet you are when my tendrils begin to fuck you slowly."  
You could barely catch your breath as you felt his tendrils stretch you out and fuck you slowly, your knuckles turning white as your clenched your fists. "I...I'm fine..." you tell him through clenched teeth. All the while the tendrils inside of you begin to explore, and pump into you, finding your sweet spot. You gasped when he hit it, him noticing and giving a mocking sigh, "Looks like you're losing this one, pajarita. I just wonder how long it's going to take for you to sing for me..."  
The tendril inside kept touching at your sweet spot, constantly keeping you on the edge of your climax. He noticed how close you are,taking out his tendril causing you to cry out in frustration. " Don't you dare leave me hanging you bastard! " you snap at him. He gives a cheeky smirk, "Oh I thought you wanted a taste pajarita? You said you only wanted a trial?"

"I don't need you if you're not going to finish me!" It was supposed to be a threat, but it came out more like a whine, his tendrils holding you down only getting tighter. "Hmmm, now that's a thought..." he said seemingly talking to himself, he leaned against the table, his finger slowly stroking your engorged clit, it sending ripples of pleasure throughout your body but nothing enough for you to come, "I could just keep you on this table and tease you until you beg. Get all that snark out of you..."

"Or...Maybe I'll let you just come around my fingers then, hermosa. You make such lovely sounds." The tendrils around your breast begin kneading the flesh,and you let out a whimper in frustration.  
The tendrils spread your legs out for him, another pair wrapping around your wrists to make sure you couldn't move. His hands moved to your hips then, his fingers trailing down to your sopping slit. As his fingers brushed against you, you gave a strangled cry, your arousal now dripping down your thighs.  
"Ah, so beautiful, all for me..." He was whispering mostly to himself, eyes glowing as he looked at you hungrily.  
"You're lucky I'm too hungry, now niñita. Most of the time I like to make my hosts beg for me to claim them. Edging them until they sobbing and delirious from my teasing. When I claim them, it tastes so much sweeter." he growls, making your pussy clench at nothing. "Look at you maybe I can make you just cum with my voice, querida."

Your head was swimming, his words barely registering in your mind. You gave a soft whine, eyes unfocused and clouded with arousal. "Ah? no snark back? that's a surprise," he leaned his head against you, biting against the sensitive spot on your neck, making your hips bucking into the air.  
"You think I could do that, querida? Make you cum with just my voice?"  
“Try me, you oversize moth ball," you spat, still being deviant.  
He chuckles at your insult, " Oh querida , you don't what you're getting yourself into don't you." His tendril circling around your clit. " So soft and pretty and you took me so well when my tendrils were inside you, stretching you open for my cock..."  
You gasped, letting out a yelp as his tendrils fondle your clit, it's quick caresses doing little to quell your desire. As you gasp, he pressed his lips to yours, his tongue moving to press and prod against yours. You groan, eyes closing as you lost yourself to the kiss, your back arching in an attempt to get closer to the man.  
"You talk so tough, yet you're aching for my touch," his voice was inside your head as he kissed you,lips working against yours, "Squirming and aching all for me.I'm so flattered mi pajarita."Another slick swipe at your clit had you whimpering into the kiss, "Are you ready to cum for me? All you have to do is ask."

You bit his bottom lip in retaliation to make him stop his assault, but he only gave a growl into kiss sucking on your tongue. Tendrils bringing your hands above your head, easily pinning in his grip, his lips near to your ear. "Do you want me to tell how good you taste when I went down on you pajarita?"

You attempted to give another snarky response, but another swipe to your clit had you moaning instead. He kept you teetering you on the edge of orgasm, and now you were starting to feel desperate. "You may act tough, niñita, but your body tells me the truth. How long do you think you can keep this up? It isn't nice to dangle my meal right in front of me."

"I don't remember agreeing to be your meal. Y-you said a trial run...oh gods just let me come please!" you tried to snap back, but feeling his tendril pushing inside you deep and slow again had you biting your tongue.  
The tendril took a swipe at your sweet spot as it slowly, lazily pumped into you. He smirked down at you, his hand moving to pet your head, "You're right. I'm not going to eat you. I'm going to devour you and savor each moment as I consume your pleasure. Your cries are so sweet, cariño... and all mine... consent and I'll let you come." He was staring down at you licking his lip. His eyes burned a bright crimson, his form shifting a bit, smoke billowing off his form.  


A part of you wanted to consent, but oh gods, it almost painful now. You whimper in submission bearing your neck to him. "I...I consent to be your wearer ‘till death do us part.." the words tumble out of your mouth, your eyes closing as you wait for the sharp pain to come.

"Goood," you felt his breath on you before anything, the soft wisps caressing your neck in an almost soothing manner. The tendril suddenly pushed into you, hitting your spot harshly. You fell into your climax then, and at your peak he sunk his fangs into you.  
Hissing in pain and trying not to move away, your climax made you limp in his hold. You began to whine in discomfort when it kept brushing against your sweet spot. "No more please...too much..." you whined, your voice sounding weak. He let go of your neck soothing it with his tongue and licking off the blood.  
"I'm not done with you yet pajarita, I haven't had my fill yet.." the tendril inside stopped its exploration. Finally, the rest of his tendrils let you go, but instead of leaving you completely, they form around like a blanket to keep you warm. You hear his footsteps walking to your kitchen. He took a few items, before returning to your room. Slowly, he helped you sit up, pulling you into his lap. He took his time, giving you some cool water and snacks to replenish your strength.  
You close your eyes, giving a soft sigh after taking a drink of the water, and a few bites of the snacks. It had been a while you had done anything like that, but you weren't expecting it to take that much out of you. The warmth encasing you was soothing if anything, making you want to go to sleep.  
"Oh no pajarita, you can't sleep yet. Didn't you say you can handle a few orgasms?" his whispering voice snapped you out of your trance.  
Smirking, he picked you up to carry you to your bedroom, tossing you on the bed and making you lay on your front on all fours but putting pillows under your stomach. The mist that formed around you now held your thighs, spreading them wide, the wisps caressing the underside of your breasts. "This going to be a long day pajarita, hope you can make it."  
You give a groan, but snap back "Tch, I can handle it..." you mumble, willing yourself to awaken despite your tired limbs. The wisps caressed your nipples flicking and nipping at the hardened buds.  
"Ah, good. Maybe I didn't underestimate you..." he said. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, as a clawed hand wandered down your backside, "I can't wait to have my fill of you."  
He bends down to your backside giving it a harsh bite, making you yelp in surprise. He laughs out as you turn your head to give a glare. He grins at you, looking right in your eyes as he smacks your bottom.  
" Count to 10 pajarita , since you still got some snark..."  
"Count to ten!? What for?" you continued to glare at the man, him only giving you a smirk.  
"For being defiant towards me niñita." Raising his hand on your bottom, you yelp from the impact trying to wiggle away.

You gave a yelp, the sting of the slap radiating through your bottom. "I'd start counting if I were you, or i'll have to start all over. And wouldn't that be a shame ninita?" He said this as he soothed the sting from the last spank away with his hand.  
You huffed in annoyance at him but counted each swat to your bottom to 10. By the last swat, tears were pouring out of your and your ass was red and stinging, your slick leaking out from your pussy.  
" Look all wet me already for pajarita, I can wait to fuck senseless now."  
You could only nod slowly, as tears streamed down your cheeks. The spanking had been intense, but was somehow pleasurable and turned you on even more than before, you sniffled, "P-please..." You whimpered softly, his hands roaming the reddened flesh of your bum.  
"Please? Please what, carino? You're going to have to be more specific..." His fingers trailed down your sensitive flesh do your dripping cunt, swiping at your engorged clit a few times.  
"No more teasing! I thought you said you were hungry!" you yelp, desperately. He smirked down at you, moving his claws to grab your hips. He pulled you closer to him the head of cock teasing your entrance. "I did say I was hungry, but I want you beg for me."  
"P-please!" you cry out, whining, "Please fuck me!" you cried into the sheets, your tears staining your cheeks as your slick drips down your thighs  
"That's what I like to hear..." His cock pushed against your entrance then. At the same time his tendrils wrapped around your wrists and ankles, holding your still. He snapped his hips to yours then, letting out a feral growl.  
You tensed up and whimper. You didn't expect to cum from him just entering you. "Ahh...oh gods Reaper..." you moan out, your inner walls twitching and squeezing him. He nuzzled against your mark still sensitive .  
"I'm that good Gatita? To make you cum just like that? Haven't had anyone claim you for awhile hm?" he asks teasingly, grinding his hips to yours.  
You don't answer, instead you lift your hips back, arching as you push yourself on his cock to meet his thrusts. Determined to not let him out do you, though you're no where experienced as he, you bite down hard on your lip stifling your moans  
"So stubborn, mi amor, " he scolds you, slowing his thrust making you more frustrated with his teasing of you. You groan, clenching your inner muscles on his cock making him choke and groan.

Hearing him made you smirk to yourself, a small victory. It didn't last long though, as he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you to his chest. His other hand moved down, his fingers finding your clit easily. "Now now, we should play nice, hm…." he said to your his lips finding your mark. His tongue swiped at it, pressing to the sensitive spot. Pleasure exploded in your body, and you cry out loudly, unable to hold back.  
"I may have forgotten to mention that I can... control your pleasure through our mark.."  
"You cheating fucking bastard.." you snap at him, your voice sounding weak. One of his tendrils lifted your leg, making it easier for him to go deeper and faster in you, pushing you closer to your next climax.  
"I didn't say I play fair pajarita, you agreed to this." he cooed, sucking on your mark, making the sensation stronger causing you to clench around him tighter.  
Your orgasm crashes through you like a tidal wave, the pleasure coursing through your veins like fire. Your inner walls clenched around him pulling him deeper inside. Moans and whimpers spilled out of your mouth uncontrollably, as tears stained your flushed cheek.  
"Aaah you taste so good cariño, I can eat you forever," he moaned against you his hips bucking erratically into you now  
He made you lay on your back giving you a break to recover a bit . Feeling too relaxed to even move, your body still twitching after the climax. You jerk in response when you feel his warm breath at your sensitive pussy. " Reaper no more please , I can't cum anymore. I'm going to break.." You weakly try to push his head away.  
"Ah, but pajarita, I think you have one more in you. You could do that for me, right? Cum for me one more time?"  
He pressed his lips to your thighs, you giving a soft whine. Your body felt like jello. You groaned in response, your hands still weakly trying to push his head away.  
"Let me clean you up pajarita it a mess down here.." He licked at your pussy, cleaning the slick that leaked out between your legs. He hummed and you groaned feeling the vibrations of his voice against your oversensitive warmth. You weakly tugged at his hair whimpering. He let you tug his head, up giving you a dirty grin. Your eyes widen when you saw his tongue grow longer.  
"Just one more~ I know you can do it for me." He murmured in a mock soothing tone, leaning his head down. His now elongated tongue swiped around your warmth, before curling around your clit.  
"Oh gods, Reaper! Mercy please!" You cried. You try to buck him off your hips but the tendrils held your hips down and his hands kept a good grip on your thighs spread open.  
"You can handle it cariño, I believe in you," his voice echoed in your head. His tendrils held you down, your weakened body unable to budge one bit as he continued to lap at your over sensitive warmth. Your clit throbbed at the attention, causing you to whine as tears once again pricking your eyes.

Your knuckles grab bed sheets twisting it your hold as he continued lapping at your warmth. You keen when his tongue slid inside your willing heat, it moving deeper than any of your partners, brushing against your sweet spots.  
"Please!" You screamed, his tongue continually pressing against your inner walls. You spasmed, an orgasm that you didn't know was building wracking your body.  
Reaper lifted his head, grinning your juices shining against his mouth, "See cariño, I knew you could do it.."

His tongue licked off the juices around his mouth, his gaze on you hungry.  
You tense and whine looking at him pitifully hoping he will grant you mercy.  
"Sorry Querida , I want to cum inside . I want your tight warm heat around me when I cum." He moved between your legs, and you felt his whole weight on you as he pressed a sweet a kiss to you lips. As he slid inside you, you can't help but moan how good it felt. He seems to enjoy being inside you as well, moaning into the kiss.

You groaned into the kiss, inner walls twitching and squeezing him inside you. He hissed feeling you squeeze him, "Ah...you're so warm...so tight..." he mumbled his lips brushing against yours as he spoke  
He slowly put your legs around his waist , his thrusting get faster and deeper signaling his coming climax. He whispers compliments into your ears holding you closer to him, his tendrils rubbing your nub again making you cry out. "That’s it, mi corazón,just one more for me and I'll promise to let you rest after this." Once his climax hit he bit into your mark, making both of you cum at the same time.  
Your vision wavered, your body completely limp now. You gave a small whimper then, him lapping at the wound on your neck before laying you down fully on the bed.  
"You did so well mi reina." He told you softly, his tone soothing as he smoothed your hair off of your sweaty forehead. "You deserve to rest now."

As you close your eyes, his mist covers you like a blanket. He takes to time to fetch a warm cloth. He uses this to clean you up, softly whispering words of praise to you for taking him so well.  
By the time he was finished cleaning you up, you were fast asleep, snoring lightly as your exhausted body finally got to rest. Reaper smirked, stroking your face gently. "Yes... you'll be a good host cariño."


End file.
